kaléidoscope d'une relation triangulaire
by craC craK belin
Summary: la relation KyouichiXAoiXTatsuma est compliqué...!pas de relation à trois! divers OS indépendant. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER : les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas...TT_TT**

**Rating : k+ pour le moment...**

**Note : je suis la première à poster en français!! alléluia!!! (mais du coup je risque d'avoir peu de reviews...c'est dommage ça!) j'ai découvert cet anime..ba ya un peu plus d'une semaine!! ouaaaa! et j'ai deja regarder les deux saison...(il me manque le dernier de la saison2 le "roméo et juliette" que j'ai hâte de le voir!!! vivement qu'il sorte!!!)**

**Un receuil de One-shot centré sur la relation traingulaire : TatsumaXkyouichiXAoi (vous prenez dans le sens que vous voulez ça marche!) bon moi mon couple fétiche c'est AoiXkyouichi mais je commence a bien aimer l'idée du AoiXTatsuma... pour le couple yaoi...c'est la première fois que je n'aime pas!! mais j'en écrirais comme même!! (trop gentille...haha!) bon je sais qu'en fait faut compter la journaliste mais...je l'aime plus depuis que je sais qui elle aime...XD (ouais jsuis trop horrible) et pour moi il est évident que Daigo et Komaki doivent finir ensemble un point c'est tout! na! et pour kirisagi..il finit tout seul...c'est un des rares shonen ou y a autant de gens qui se déclare amoureux, ou qui le font clairement comprendre! Pour les titres je risque de pas du tout être inspiré...désolé!**

**navré pour les fautes que j'ai pu faire...**

**on peut considéré que mes OS se situe entre la première et la deuxième saison...**

**bon j'arrête de blablater! tout de suite le premier One-shot un TatsumaXAoi vu par kyouichi...**

* * *

**1- eux et moi**

Il l'aimait. Maintenant qu'il la voyait avec _lui_ , il n'en doutait plus.

Malheureusement il avait été trop stupide pour se déclarer avant.

Les deux s'étaient rapprochés. Même lui l'avait vu. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça irait jusque là.

Et puis Tatsuma avait balancé ça, un jour, dans la conversation :

"J'ai fait ma déclaration à Aoi…elle m'a répondu oui."

Il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas les embêter.

Alors quand il les voyait, lui son meilleur ami, elle la princesse, marchant main dans la main avec un stupide sourire niais, Kyouchi serrait les dents.

* * *

**alors??? vous en pensez quoi??? **

**je l'aime bien parcequ'au fond je vois bien Kyouichi réagir comme ça....mais bon c'est méchant pour lui...(calin?? XD)**

**reviews??**

**CraC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : ils ne sont malheureusement pas a moi... *pars pleurer dans un coin..***

**Rating : K+ (referais-je un jour du M?? pas dans ce fandom..)**

**Note : deuxième drabble centré sur Aoi..(que j'adore..oui je n'étais pas obligé de le rajouter! XD) je dois avouez que je suis très surprise...je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de reviews..je me disais que j'allais attendre des mois..et puis finalement non...ça me fait tellement plaisir!^^ alors merci merci à sln et a Anais07!! **

**Anais07 si tu compte écrire sur ce fandom ça serait génial!!! (je me sentirais moin seule!!!) et en plus tu aime le KyouichiXAoi...mais que demandé d'autre! XD! Kirisagi je le verrais bien finir avec une des deux soeurs...(c'est quoi leur nom??XD m'en souviens plus...)**

**sln tu voudrais du AoiXkirisagi?? haaa...peut être qu'un jour je ferais un OS sur eux (c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons quand même!!) mais il ne pourra pas figurer dans le receuil..à mon avis..m'enfin je verrais! (en fait maintenant je vais me sentir obligé d'écrire sur eux...non pas que tu l'ai demandé mais voila je suis comme ça..(ça quoi?? euh...à faire des choses qu'on ne me demande pas de faire mais d'avoir l'impression que je suis obligé??XD))**

**en tout cas j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira aussi! (moi je l'aime bien et puis je trouve que ça correspondrait assez à Aoi!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Deux princes charmants mais une seule princesse**

Elle était véritablement une princesse. Une princesse inutile qui attendait désespérément son chevalier servant.

Mais elle avait deux princes.

Hiyuu, le prince par excellence, bien élevé, poli. Et Kyouichi le rebelle, le combattant.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle les aimait tous les deux.

Hiyuu d'un amour rassurant, calme qui l'apaisait et la faisait voir la vie sous un jour paisible.

Kyouichi d'un amour disproportionné, brûlant, presque blessant tant c'était incontrôlable.

Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir. Entre la plénitude et le palpitant elle ne pouvait pas.

* * *

**bon moi je choisirais Kyouichi...parce que quand même quel beau gossel! XD**

**sinon..oui je ne suis vraiment pas inspiré pour les titres mais il en faut (quelle règle inutile! XD)**

**alors?? pas trop déçue??J'ai pas fait trop de fautes?? (parce que les fautes m'adore alors j'ai du mal à m'en débarrassé!) reviews??**

**(prions pour que cet anime devienne hyper connu et qu'on ai plein de fics à lire! UuU!(et je prie également pour que les auteurs de fictions en anglais les continues... ))**

**CraC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : ils ne sont toujours pas à moi......**

**Rating : K+ (pourquoi "+"?? jsuis bête K serait suffisant!!!)**

**Note: ça faisait un bail!! (en même temps personne ne viens... rhaaaaa! il faut voir tokyo majin gakuen kenpuchô!! c'est tellement biiieeeennnnn!!! ) si je poste c'est grâce a Phoenix-Talon qui publie des fictions aoiXkyouchi! elle me rend tellement heureuse!! (bon c'est en anglais mais on va pas chipoter!! jsuis la seule à poster en français!! (oui j'ai du courgae!!)) ce que je trouve drôle c'est qu'un jour ce sera super connu (ou pas) et les gens se diront "waaaa! c'est la première à avoir posté!!" et ba oui!! naa!!! XD**

**drabble Aoi-centric avec du kyouchiXaoi sous-entendu! (est ce ma faute si je els aimes?? nnnooooonnnnnn! XD) bonne lecture!!! ( aux deux personne qui se seront perdu ici!!)**

* * *

**Annonce**

"C'est mon fiancé" annonça t-elle d'une voix plate.

Komaki et Anko hurlèrent et lui posèrent tout un tas de question –l'une par véritable intérêt l'autre par conscience professionnelle- .

Daigo-kun lui sourit gentiment et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Tatsuma esquissa un sourire et continua de siroter son lait à la fraise.

Kyouichi fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec un regard brûlant. Elle l'ignora.

Elle ne pouvait pas choisir avec qui elle passerait sa vie. Car les intérêts de la famille passaient avant tout. Même avant elle. Avant son cœur. Par conséquent avant lui.

* * *

**J'aime kyouchi!! J'aime Aoi!! je les adooooorreeee en couple!! XD je prie pour une saison trois ou ils finiraient ensemble!!! (et que l'anime arrête d'essayer de coller Aoi et Tatsuma ensemble!! non mais ho!!!XD)**

**Reviews??**

**CraC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: sont pas à moi**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing : AoiXKyouichi**

**Note: I'm alive!! (comme la chanson de Becca!! XD) bref! non je ne suis pas morte! je vais continuer à poster ne vous inquiétez pas!! même si mes fictions sont les seules en français!! je ne desespère pas de faire des adeptes!! J'y crois!!!**

**Bref! un ptit AoiXKyouichi!! (oui je les aimes!! UuU) un peu bizarre (enfin quand je l'ai relu j'ai fait "euh... c'est vraiment moi qu'est écrit ça??" enfin bon je le poste quand même...ça fait un bail maintenant ... jsuis plus du tou dans ma période!! haha!! (ou pas! hum!) **

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Evolution**

Il ne se comprenait plus lui même. Il l'avait détesté pour son côté enfant de cœur.

Puis il avait appris à l'apprécier, et maintenant il s'inquiétait pour elle, lui suppliait de lui parler si elle avait des soucis.

Il devait être bête. Quand il en parla à Tatsuma, celui-ci lui dit qu'il était masochiste. Kirisagi lui interdirait d'approcher la princesse.

Il se sentit bête. Et pourtant il l'invita aux parc d'attraction. Son air surpris le blessa. Son sourire le gêna. Son air béat l'ensorcela.

Il était bête. Mais il l'avait embrassé et elle répondu, ne l'avait pas repoussé.

En fin de compte ils étaient deux imbéciles songeât-il avec plaisir alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

* * *

**Ils s'aiment c'est évident!! (aussi évident que pour DARA et GDragon!! et me faites pas croire le contraire!! leur duo c'est la preuve ultime!!) bref!! ce couple est LE couple de l'anime. Et arrêtez avec votre Yaoi!! de temps en temps l'hétéro c'est cool aussi!!! ouaiiiis!!! **

**Bref! a plus!! (lectrice/lecteur perdu passant la par hasard!! XD)**

**CraC**


End file.
